boffandomcom-20200223-history
ThvsTomd
ThvsTomd is a location found in Breath of Fire II. Story First Arrival The party arrives to an indoor location to find it jammed with people waiting to enter the location, talking about riches and fighting to hold their place in line. The gate is up and the hall is jammed with people. Moving around reveals it is a dangerous location as monsters strong for your level are mingling as random encounters. Securing the Sponsor The party hears about a sponsor that the CotLnd Resistance needs to move forward in their operations that last made contact from here. They arrive to find the demand for the location has lessened. The hall is clear and the gate is down and people are mingling. Speaking with the people, they find that they are thieves that are giving up. The party proceeds into the dungeon, evading moving trap holes and crossing a strange game board. Having entered the back room, they find Patty and stepping on the right trigger, release her. She runs to the back room and begins working on a chest, after opening it she proclaims that it is empty. Ryu checks the chest and finds a button that Patty missed. Believing it to be a trap, Patty stays behind. Ryu enters the next room and finds the Evidence in a room. Leaving the room, Patty bumps into the party, pardons herself, and runs away. Checking the inventory, the evidence has vanished! Having "failed" to locate the sponsor, the party returns to Cotlnd. B2 Tiles The trap tile floor on B2 has four tiles which have effects after battles. First detail is that the monster activity indicator is high/wired, so expect a battle every 6-10 steps. Purple tiles incur a bad effect, Orange tiles give a reward, green tiles fully recover the leading party member, and blue tiles give a random effect. The best place to grind for the StarrSD is in the middle. The leading party member is going to bear the brunt of most of the effects down here, so choose carefully. Green: Leading party member has fully recovered! Orange: *Found the shortcut! (Teleported to the door) *Obtain 100 coins! *Everyone has recovered his strength! *You obtained MoonDrop! Blue: *You dropped 300 coins! *You found one coin! *Leading party member is in a terrible slump! (Cursed) *, Wow! The legendary weapon "Star Bringer" is found! (StarrSD obtained!) Purple: *Leading party member fell in a trap! (A trap appears and you are taken to B3 (no monsters) with the stairs up to the middle of the board.) *Swallowed the poison fog! (Party is poisoned) *Leading party member is fatally injured! (HP reduced to 1) *Dropped 500 coins! Treasure *DoubleWP Immediately north of the upstairs, on the left. *BananaDR Immediately north of the upstairs, on the right. *ThndrGL Immediately north of the downstairs, on the left. *SunMask Immediately north of the downstairs, on the right. *KramerBR South of the stairs on the battle trap tiles floor. *StarrSD Found randomly after exiting battle while standing on a blue square. This is the Treasure of ThvsTomd. *Evidence in the back room past the trap tiles. Enemies *Kiyhood *Sheef *Anubis *D.Spider Category:Breath of Fire II Locations